<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bushes by Call_Me_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506140">Bushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J'>Call_Me_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, like my teeth hurt, literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Connor was not given to the DPD and so he and Hank never met. As it turns out, Sumo wasn't happy with that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hank had spent the entire last week focused on a case that was on the brink of being solved. He knew he had all the pieces necessary to solve the Winshaw murder, knew that the "friend" had killed him. Finding the evidence to press charges was proving to be harder than he'd ever imagined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the sixth time in the last two days that Hank almost punched someone (cough Reed cough), Fowler had sent him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go the fuck home, and don't come back until you get some fucking sleep," had been his exact words. At least Fowler had softened the blow with a pat on his shoulder and genuine concern in his voice when he told Hank, "This case is easy for someone like you. You know what's up. You just need a break. Get some rest, Hank. You're still human."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a testament of Hank's exhaustion that he almost started crying at Fowler's words. That would be an embarrassment he wouldn't be able to live down so Hank, for once in his life, did the smart thing and went home for some rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And by some, he meant a day and half of sleep. Normally, it was a miracle if he managed to sleep for four hours so waking up at 4 am on Sunday, he was groggy as hell. Even though he hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol in 3 months, part of him wondered if he'd "accidentally" had some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no head piercing pain overwhelmed him at Sumo's barks, he had to accept it. No drinks were involved this time. It was just regular Hank Anderson, overworking his old ass like he was still 26.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sumo!" Hank called out sharply as he sat up in his bed. He barely had time to notice the neighbour's dog also barking before his mountain of a dog had tackled him down, licking his face like Hank had returned home after 8 years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The damn thing had done this exact fucking thing when Hank had arrived home on Friday, but at least then he'd been at the precinct all week. Sumo had zero excuses now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, fuck Sumo, get off." Hank tried to push the dog away from him but really only ended up with dog drool over his arms as well as his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wrestled a bit more before Hank managed to cup the dog's face in his hands, staring him down as he laid his forehead on Sumo's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy," Hank said softly. "How're you going? Have I been neglecting you?" He scratched the back of Sumo's head and the dog's tongue rolled out as he panted happily. "Aw, sorry, boy. I've been busy. You understand, right?" Sumo boofed. "Of course you do, you're a good boy. How ‘bout we go to a park today, huh? The one with all those squirrels for you to chase around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumo boofed again and Hank nodded along, still scratching. "You're right, I do stink. We'll go after I get a shower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour and a light breakfast for Hank later, the two had set out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, Hank would take a stroll around the river behind their house. It was a shitty river, made less shitty by the cleaning up crew that visited every two years, but something about hearing the water gently lap at the riverbank soothed him. There was probably some grand reason for why that was but he didn't really care about that too much. If it worked, it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But today wasn't about Hank. It was about Sumo and he knew the dog preferred the park a couple of streets off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There weren't that many people out yet, which Hank found surprising but was ultimately glad for. While he feels much better after the sleep and shower, he was in no mood to be interacting with people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The park was even quieter than the streets though. There was a couple sitting in the shade with their german shepherd running wildly around them, and a man sitting on one of the benches, magazine in hand. It was nice, to have only the sound of birds and wind, with the soft hum of conversation a distant undertone. Far from the constant noise that was the precinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumo's impatient tug at his leash and his loud boof pulled Hank from the peaceful almost-trance he'd entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled down at the dog. "Sorry, bud, I know it's your day. How 'bout we go 'round the part a bit and then you can chase critters, kay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumo tugged him away as soon as he finished speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog seemed to be hurrying somewhere and Hank frowned as he jogged to keep up with Sumo. He was a lazy dog, could hardly be moved most days, so to see him actually run at a decent pace was disconcerting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank felt a knot form at his throat and he sped up just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran for what felt like an hour, but was in reality barely two minutes, before Sumo stopped abruptly. He looked back at Hank with a whine before walking into the bushes, nosing aside the leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another whine pulled Hank towards where Sumo had gone. Hank had only taken a single step before he saw what Sumo had noticed long before. It was an android, lying motionless except for its LED spinning red and yellow. Hank from 6 months ago wouldn't have given a fuck, would have just gone home and forgotten about it. But after everything, fuck, after the Revolution...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sumo, move," Hank ordered the dog away as he kneeled beside the android. He would check for a pulse normally but, if he'd learnt anything in the past couple of months, it was that the LED tended to turn off or go solid red if the android had died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank pushed the android on its back, checking to see if there were any signs of it being wounded. When he could spot nothing, Hank fell back on his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, now what? Could he call 911? Did they handle android injuries? He couldn't just leave it here, that'd be rude. He couldn't take it anywhere either. It'd look very suspicious, seeing an old man carrying an android out of the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Hank did the only other thing he could think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped the android. Not hard, barely even a pat. But it seemed like it was enough. The android's eyes popped right open, the LED a solid yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few seconds of them just looking at each other, Hank with wide eyes and panicked thoughts about a lawsuit, the android with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello," it said. "My name is Connor. May I help you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank yelped as he scrambled away from the android, his fight or flight responses pushing to the forefront of his brain. Which was maybe why Hank opened his mouth only to let out the worst introduction in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't sue me!" Hank cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android - Connor - sat up and blinked slowly at Hank. "Why would I sue you?" He tilted his head to the side slightly and Hank felt the panic finally, finally, leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, uh." How do you say 'I slapped you to wake you up' other than in those words? You don't. "I slapped you. To wake you up," Hank said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor frowned at him and his LED went back to spinning between red and yellow. Hank stayed silent, waiting for the android to say something. When the LED turned a calm blue it hadn't been before, Hank braced himself - well, for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I overheated, my apologies." Connor smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh. Hank had /not/ braced himself for that. "Uh?" He asked eloquently as ever. At least the android understood that Hank was asking for a deeper explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was out for a jog but I suppose I have not performed a system check in a while and, so, I was unaware I was in any danger. By the time that my body had overheated, it was too late and I had entered sleep mode."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool." No, not cool! "I'm Hank, by the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank raised his eyebrows mighty high at that. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He hadn't meant to say that. "I was created for the purpose of being a detective, and, as such, I have access to a few profiles."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you authorised?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's LED went haywire at that. "...No?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank had forgotten all about Sumo, which the dog had guessed and absolutely forbid. He boofed and ran at Connor who fell back down, only this time with a saint bernard resting on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank immediately rushed to move the mountain off of the android. "For, fuck's sake Sumo, you worked so hard to save the guy, don't kill him now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle from beneath the dog let Hank know that Connor was, in fact, still alive and well. Still, he couldn't have Sumo make such a bad impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sumo, come here," he ordered, and the dog followed, albeit with a whine of complaint. How dare Hank take away the bestest friend Sumo has ever had, even before he gets to know him? Cruel father, the meanest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he your dog?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank turned to look at Connor whose hair was now even more of a mess, with leaves, grass and a glossy new coat of dog drool to finish it off. Cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean," Hank ran a hand through the back of his hair. "I'd like to say Sumo's my dog but the bastard's got a mind of his own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog in mention had heard its name and boofed at his owner/food carrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank turned back to Connor but the android was looking down at his hands, frowning and LED yellow once more. He stayed seated like that before raising his gaze to stare into Hanks's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love dogs. Would you like to grab a coffee? You could maybe tell me more about Sumo?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, man, I supply fluffy shit. Originally posted it on <a href="https://twitter.com/empress__jules">my twitter</a>. Follow me, don't, it's all cool. Just take care of yourself okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>